A Surprising Whitelighter
by BabyWyattHalliwell
Summary: The Halliwells Sisters are still morning the death of their oldest sister Prue Halliwell. A month after her death Piper is still crying. While in Prue's bedroom she start to cry and ask why they took her away. She doesnt see that someone orbes in.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting- A month after Prue's death and Piper is still cryin over the lose of her older sister. Piper would walk into Prue's room and she would look around a wonder why was Prue takin away from them. Phoebe would wake up in the morning and see Piper in Prue room and would go get her out of there.**

**" Piper, you cant keep livin in the past. It will hold you back and we cant have you cryin everyday over Prue." Phoebe told Piper.**

**" But Phoebe... " Piper started to say but stop**

**" But what? " Phoebe asked her**

**Piper doesnt anwer her. She just gets up and go to the kitchen to make breakfast.**

**" Piper can you make me some pancakes with eggs? " asks Phoebe**

**" Okay how many pancakes? " Piper askes Phoebe**

**" About 3 or 4 okay " answer Phoebe**

**" Okay then." Piper replyed**

**Later that day Piper was at the market shopping when Prue's friend Paul came up to Piper.**

**" Hello Piper " Paul told Piper**

**" Hi Paul, How are doing? " Piper asked**

**" Fine, How are you and Phoebe doin? " replied Paul**

**" Were both fine. " Piper said smiling at Paul**

**" Good to hear that. Will it was nice see you again but I have to go. Tell Phoebe that I saided Hello. Okay?" Paul told Piper**

**" Okay I will, nice see you to, bye Paul" replied Piper**

**Piper spent another 1/2 an hour shopping and then went home.**

**" Phoebe are you here?" Piper asked**

**"Yeah, Piper im in the kitchen." Repiled Phoebe**

**Piper walks in to the kitchen and see Phoebe looking thourgh the book of shadows.**

**" Why is the book of shadow down here?" questioned Piper**

**" I was lookin for a way to somehow to summon Prue so you two can talk and to see if she cant calm you down so you wont cry everyday over here." answered Phoebe**

**" I know but I cant help it. I know that you miss her also and that you also cry for her from time to time. I have heard you crying" Piper told Phoebe**

**" I know that but the only time that I cry is when I keep having the dream when she is killed." Phoeb replies**

**Piper say nothing back to Phoebe. She puts down her bags and heads upstairs. She first walks to her room and sits down on her bed. After about 10-20 minutes Piper get up and heads back downstairs. But she stop at Prue's bedroom and sits down on Prue's old bed. Piper looks as if she about to start cryin again. She looks up at the cellin at starts to cry.**

**" When did they have to take Prue away from us. It not fair she was tryin to protect that damn good for nothing doctor that went around tellin our secert to the whole world. I wish that she can come back to us and the " Power of 3" can conutie. Prue..." Piper said **

**Piper covers her eyes with her hands and doesnt see someone Orb in.**

**" Oh Piper, dont worry I will always be here for you and Phoebe if you guys ever need me." said the person who orbed in**

**Piper hearin someone talkin looks up to she who was talkin.**

**" But how can this be?" Piper questioned**

**To Be Contuied...**

**Next Chapter- Piper will find out the who orbed in after she stops cryin.**

**The next chapter should be up sometime soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review - Piper is crying over Prue death. She was in Prue room cryin when someone Orbed in. Piper stops cryin when she hears someone talking. She turns around to see who it was.**

**" Is it really you, Prue?" asked Piper**

**" Yes Piper it really is me. Im back as your and Phoebe whitelighter since whitelighters and their charges cant get involed with each other." anwered Prue**

**" I though that you could come back to us!" Piper said in between crying**

**Prue walks over to Piper and hold her. Phoebe hearing Piper cryin goes upstair to comfort her. When she walks in to Prue room, she stops dead in her track.**

**" Prue, is that you?" Phoebe said starin in surprise.**

**" Yes Phoebe it really is me and Im your whitelighter." Repiled Prue**

**Phoebe walks to Piper and Prue and sits down.**

**" But what is goin to happen to Leo? His not our whitelighter anymore?" questioned Piper**

**" No he not because you did get married and it is forbidden for whitelighter and there charges to get involed." anwered Prue.**

**" But he is my husband!" Piper almost yellin**

**" Beside that he has become an Elder." Prue told Piper**

**" How did he become a Elder?" questioned Phoebe**

**" Not really sure but he did save bout 3 Elder for a darklighter bout 3-4 day ago." Prue anwsered back**

**" I didnt know that. Why did he tell us..." **

**Piper couldnt finish what she was goin to say because a Darlighter dark orbed in.**

**" So the rumors are true. The oldest Charmed One is now a Whitelighter. So that mean I can kill you AGAIN!" the darklighter said**

**" No you wont kill her!" Piper got out of the bed frezzin the darklighter. Butnot for long.**

**" Prue get out NOW!" Phoebe told her**

**" Okay" Prue said and orbed out **

**" Piper blow him up" Phoebe sai turning around to see the darklighter unfrezze**

**" Okay" Piper told her and waved her hands blowin up the darklighter**

**" It gone now, Prue come back" Piper said**

**Prue orbed back in to the room and sat down in the chair.**

**" You okay?" Phoebe said lookin at Prue **

**"Yeah but I have to get use to Orbin in and out" Prue answered**

**" Okay" Phoebe said **

**"Prue" Piper called her**

**"Yeah Piper wnat wrong?" Prue asked**

**" I was wonderin if you can get Leo down her so I can say goodbye to him and maybe spent so time with him." Piper told her**

**" Let me go see if I can go get him. Be right back" Prue said and Orbed out**

**Piper and Phoebe waited in Prue room for bout 10 minutes until orbes form Prue and Leo.**

**"Piper, Prue siad you need to see me." asked Leo**

**" Yeah, but first. Prue can you take Phoebe to the kitchen and help her put away the food." Piper asked Prue**

**Prue and Phoebe said okay and Prue orbed them downstairs.**

**" Leo how come you never told me that you save 3 Elder a couple days ago. I'm your wife and your my husband and we need to help each other with the demons and other demonaic things that are out there." Piper told Leo**

**" I know that but I could tell you because I became an Elder sometime after that and I needed to do something. that why I couldnt tell you and why I havent seen you in a couple days. It not my choice to be come an Elder it is my destiny to be come one." Leo told Piper**

**Piper just stared in to Leo's eyes and began to kiss him. After bout what seemed 3-4 hours Leo had to go because the other Elders were callin him. So he got dressed again and gave Piper a kiss goodbye and Orbed out. Piper got out of bed and got dressed. She she got dressed she went downstair to find Prue and Phoebe talking.**

**" What are we talkin bout?" questioned Piper**

**" Well it seems that we need to get the Power of 3 back together again" Prue answered**

**" But why Prue back and that means the Power of 3 is back, doesnt it?" Piper said**

**" No it doesnt I not supposed to be here. I wasnt supposed to caome back but the Eldr made a desicion to bring me back becasue of all the suffering that I cause when I died." Prue told them**

**" So in other words then were tried of me cryin all the time. But I cant help it, it part of what happens when someones died" anwered Piper**

**" I know that but..." Prue started but didnt finish.**

**" Back to the Power of 3 thing. How are we goin to bring back to Power of 3 if you cant be part of it again?" Phoebe asked Prue.**

**" Well it seems that we have a hlaf sister named Paige Matthews.**

**Piper and Phoebe just stared at Prue when she told them that.**

**TO BE CONUTIED...**

**Next Chapter: The Sister go and try to find their half sister Paige. But will Paige belive Piper and Phoebe that she a Witch and their half sister?**


End file.
